ManticoreMask
ManticoreMask (マンティコアマスク Mantikoamasuku), also known as High Priest Manticore (大祭司マンティコア Dai Sashi Mantikoa) is the cruel and diabolical Nocturne priest with a manticore motif and a member of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes. He is an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality ManticoreMask is an extremely manipulative, power hungry, hate-filled, heartless and insane cult leader Nocturne. He presents himself as a wise, kindly, all-knowing and mystical Nocturne priest, here to enlighten or help those in need and offers the lost people "sanctuary", however in actuality it's all a big sham; ManticoreMask is only using his followers, tricking them into making them trust him, so that he can rule over them. History Backstory ManticoreMask was a high-ranking Brotherhood of Nocturnes member who founded his own cult known as the Church of Manticore on an island that he established as "Manticore Village", where most of his followers were the people who went missing due to his mysterious fog clouds he caused. When JellyfishMask was in grief over the loss of his son at the time, ManticoreMask then appeared to JellyfishMask and offered him to join the Brotherhood, as well as promising to give him more power and to restore his son. JellyfishMask then accepted, joining ManticoreMask and the Brotherhood of Nocturnes. For nearly 13 years, ManticoreMask then gathered more people that he took to his cult and "converted" them to fit to his vision. During this time, he also began to brainwash his servant/slave JellyfishMask some more as well, giving him some tasks that he was not able to do and soon enough JellyfishMask became his chief enforcer. Debut: The Missionary of Darkness Arrives ManticoreMask made his first appearance where he was summoned to the Shadowland Cave by CobraMask. CobraMask assigned him to go on a mission to destroy Flamingo Squadron and to spice things up, although ManticoreMask himself had already been planning to do so (in his own way at least). Nonetheless, ManticoreMask accepted the mission and then headed off to Earth. Cry of the Manticore ManticoreMask's first part of his plan was to capture more civilians and then forcibly convert them to his cult, something he knew FlamingoMask and his squadron would get them to investigate. As FlamingoMask and his crew searched for ManticoreMask's island; ManticoreMask then covered the island in a dark green and mysterious fog, disabling their communication devices and finally their ship itself. The next morning, ManticoreMask appeared in his church (in his High Priest Manticore form) where he began to convert the newly arrived crash-landed passengers there. When his second-in-command JellyfishMask appeared to him and informed him about the news that FlamingoMask and his group had crash-landed there recently, ManticoreMask was pleased and then set his plan into motion. Believing the only way to destroy Flamingo Squadron was to take down their masters (such as SaberMask and OwlMask), ManticoreMask then sent out JellyfishMask to go out and defeat the five Nocturnes, to which JellyfishMask accepted, but on the condition he would to spare Neo SquidMask for himself. ManticoreMask wasn't a big fan of the idea, but then accepted just as so long he would be able to contain him. Later on, following JellyfishMask being able to successfully defeat and capture the five and then telling SaberMask, OwlMask and KappaMask that they had until 6:00 PM to arrive to rescue the five or else they would perish; ManticoreMask then ordered his followers to crucify FlamingoMask, CondorMask, LobsterMask and MoleMask; also then introducing himself to the four. After demonstrating a little bit of his power and then telling them that there would be a sacrifice tonight. ManticoreMask then walked aways and patiently awaited the countdown. Once it was only one minute away until 6:00 PM, ManticoreMask returned to the four, with JellyfishMask now present on joining him. Once it officially became 6:00, OwlMask, SaberMask and KappaMask then arrived. ManticoreMask and JellyfishMask then fought off the three, with ManticoreMask mainly fighting off SaberMask. The fight came to a high tide however when Neo SquidMask joined in the fray, trying to free FlamingoMask, CondorMask, LobsterMask and MoleMask. ManticoreMask spotted him in the act and then shot him down with his energy blasts and then began to fight him some more. After some fighting between Neo SquidMask and ManticoreMask, ManticoreMask then gained the upper hand and then began to shock Neo SquidMask badly with his crimson lightning, nearly frying him in the process. JellyfishMask saw ManticoreMask frying his son and then stepped in, fighting off ManticoreMask, deciding to no longer work for his cause and that his son was important to him. The two dueled each other for a bit, with JellyfishMask shocking ManticoreMask with his own electrical bolts. ManticoreMask then fought back using his crimson lighting back at JellyfishMask, to which JellyfishMask then used his might to stand though the blast some more. While this was going on, SaberMask then used his Tyranno Arms; with all of his energy, JellyfishMask then picked up ManticoreMask and then threw him aside, allowing SaberMask to dropkick him, sending ManticoreMask off of a cliff. However ManticoreMask then came back after JellyfishMask's and Neo SquidMask's bonding and then transformed into his true form, ManticoreMask. ManticoreMask then began firing out his spikes all around at everyone, sending many packing. SaberMask, OwlMask, FlamingoMask, and Neo SquidMask continued to fight him off, with FlamingoMask then using his Stymphalian Bird form and Neo SquidMask then getting into his Supercharged form. As OwlMask and FlamingoMask fired their darts down all around ManticoreMask, ManticoreMask then fired out his stream of Manticore Fire around at the two. SaberMask then tossed his axe to FlamingoMask, commanding him to fill it with as much light as he could, before then going down and fighting off ManticoreMask, with Supercharged Neo SquidMask then coming down to fight him off as well. ManticoreMask fought off SaberMask and Supercharged Neo SquidMask fiercely and viciously, using his strength and mace arm to fight them off, even tanking in many of the two's attacks. Then however FlamingoMask threw down SaberMask's axe to SaberMask, to which then SaberMask then delivered a powerful finishing blow against ManticoreMask, defeating him. ManticoreMask then began to combust and spark, then falling over, exploding into a shadowy explosion. Following his defeat, all of ManticoreMask's followers were freed. After everyone got off the island, however, shadowy mist left at where ManticoreMask "perished" then began to rise up, beginning to reform... Saving Privates DungBeetleMask I and II ManticoreMask reappeared when he was freed by FlyMask and HoundMask. FlyMask and HoundMask were very surprised at this, as they all thought he had died. ManticoreMask himself stated that he wasn't so easily defeated and regenerated and the reason that he was put into prison along with the other Nocturnes was because he was converting people in Beijing. ManticoreMask then fled off, transforming into his "normal" form and heading elsewhere. Abilities & Weapons High Priest Manticore= High Priest Manticore ManticoreMask's "normal" appearing looking form, which he uses to make his followers feel more comfortable with and to decieve his foes into thinking he is a calm, benevolent and peaceful being. However while he may appear harmless in this form, he is no less evil. * Conversion Power: High Priest Manticore's most notable power, Manticore is able to "convert" anyone into become his followers. When doing this, Manticore's hands glow with magical energy and then he puts his hands onto the foreheads of who he wants to convert and then give away some energy down onto their heads, thus converting them. By doing this, he also takes away some of their identity, emotions and personality, making them all "equal" to him in a sense, making them also completely loyal to him. * Shadow Manipulation: High Priest Manticore has control over shadow energy. * Magic: High Priest Manticore has highly skilled and has control over magic. He knows many useful magical skills such as: ** Healing: High Priest Manticore can heal others completely of their wounds or injuries. ** Resurrection: High Priest Manticore can apparently resurrect the dead. However it is nothing more than a mere sham, being only able to temporarily resurrect some dead animals at best. ** Fog: High Priest Manticore can create and control a mysterious fog that he used to swarm all over his island. The fog was able to capture wandering passengers in their planes and could also disable machinery and all communication devices. * Energy Blasts: High Priest Manticore can fire out energy blasts from his hands at his opponents. * Levitation: High Priest Manticore can levitate. * Crimson Lightning: High Priest Manticore can fire crimson lightning from his hand at his foes. * Shadow Manifest: A technique all members of the Brotherhood of Shadowblood members appear to be capable of using, High Priest Manticore can transform into a more shadowy form, allowing him to blend in the darkness, making him able to be unseen by many. He can also become intangible in this form, passing through walls. * Transformation: High Priest Manticore can transform into his true form at will. |-|ManticoreMask= ManticoreMask ManticoreMask's true and most powerful form. In this form he retains all of his previous abilities, although now stronger. Some new abilities he can do exclusively to this form are: * Manticore Fire: ManticoreMask can shoot out a golden stream of fire from his mouth. It is very powerful and can deal with deadly blows. * Spiky Mace Arm: ManticoreMask can use his big spiky mace arm for combat, where he can bash it or slam it against his foes. ** Poisonous Spikes: ManticoreMask can also shoot out poisonous spikes out from his spiky mace arm. Once finished it's use, new spikes will grow in. * Golden Fist: ManticoreMask can fire out his other fist and can use it to shoot out like a rocket. It is able to punch and claw at it's foes, as well as spew forth it's own stream of flames. It must also always return to it's owner however and cannot be used for long. This attack has not been yet used in RP. * Flight: ManticoreMask can fly at Mach 18. * Strength: ManticoreMask is very strong, being able to take on more than eight other Shadowblood warriors all fighting against him all at once. He was even able to give SaberMask, OwlMask, Neo SquidMask and FlamingoMask all a hard time at first. * Horns: ManticoreMask has very sharp horns to which he can use to ram against his foes with when needed. * Sharp Claws: ManticoreMask has very sharp claws that he can use for combat. * Sharp Teeth: ManticoreMask has very razor sharp teeth that he can use for combat as well. * Shadow Manifest: A technique all members of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes members appear to be capable of using, ManticoreMask can transform into a more shadowy form, allowing him to blend in the darkness, making him able to be unseen by many. He can also become intangible in this form, passing through walls. * Transformation: ManticoreMask can transform into his disguise form and back at will. Weaknesses * Light Energy: ManticoreMask is weak to light energy. * Slow Reflexes: ManticoreMask had rather slow reflexes. Trivia * Originally Manticore was nameless and resembled more of a simple rouge army soldier. He was then redesigned into what he looks like now. His name back then was simply "Kill Godzilla Movement Leader." He was also originally part of an organization known as "Kill Godzilla Movement", but this idea was later scrapped. The character remained in limbo for a long time, before then being revived as a Nocturne character. * He is largely based off of the character "Gargoyle" from the anime TV series "Nadia Secret of the Blue Water" in terms of appearance for his "normal"-looking form. * He is the second Brotherhood of Nocturnes member to have a mythical monster motif. The first was HydraMask. * Similar to DarkMask, while ManticoreMak was seemingly killed, it's hinted at might he might return someday... Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Original Characters Category:Criminals Category:Lawful Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mastermind Intelligence Category:Leaders Category:Terrorists Category:Insane Category:Flying Characters Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Kaijin Category:Nocturne Category:Electrokinetics Category:Brotherhood of Nocturnes Category:Nocturnes with Mammal motifs Category:Nocturnes with Monster motifs